ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Resort (Wii U)
This is a Wii U version of the 3DS game, that will have 1000's of animals than just 108. Unlike the 3DS game, the Wii U game will be just like Zoo Tycoon complete with scenery and buildings. Animals Mammals #Short-Beaked Echidna #Western Long-Beaked Echidna #Platypus #Virginia Opossum #Tiger Quoll #Tasmanian Devil #Numbat #Greater Bilby #Queensland Koala #Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat #Spotted-Tailed Cuscus #Swamp Wallaby #Parma Wallaby #Bennett's Wallaby #Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby #Eastern Gray Kangaroo #Red Kangaroo #Hill Wallaroo #Matschie's Tree Kangaroo #Southern Three-Banded Armadillo #Nine-Banded Armadillo #Giant Armadillo #Brown-Throated Three-Toed Sloth #Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth #Giant Anteater #Northern Tamandua #Domestic Rabbit #Eastern Cottontail Rabbit #Swamp Rabbit #Brown Hare #Black-Tailed Jackrabbit #Arctic Hare #Nutria #Chinchilla #Woodchuck #Black-Tailed Prairie Dog #Malagasy Giant Jumping Rat #Black-Footed Cat #Sand Cat #Fishing Cat #Pallas' Cat #Mountain Lion #Cheetah #Eurasian Lynx #Canada Lynx #Bobcat #Ocelot #Serval #Caracal #Clouded Leopard #Snow Leopard #North China Leopard #Persian Leopard #Amur Leopard #African Leopard #Black Leopard #Jaguar #Black Jaguar #Transvaal Lion #White Lion #Asiatic Lion #Bengal Tiger #White Tiger #Siberian Tiger #Malayan Tiger #Sumatran Tiger #Binturong #Spotted Hyena #Striped Hyena #Aardwolf #Fossa #Banded Mongoose #Common Dwarf Mongoose #Meerkat #Japanese Raccoon Dog #Arctic Fox #Fennec Fox #Bat-Eared Fox #Swift Fox #Grey Fox #Red Fox #Bush Dog #Maned Wolf #African Wild Dog #Dhole #Black-Backed Jackal #Golden Jackal #Coyote #Dingo #Gray Wolf #Red Wolf #Arctic Wolf #Giant Panda #Spectacled Bear #Sun Bear #Sloth Bear #Asian Black Bear #American Black Bear #Eurasian Brown Bear #Syrian Brown Bear #Grizzly Bear #Kodiak Bear #Polar Bear #Red Panda #Striped Skunk #Eastern Spotted Skunk #Wolverine #Striped Polecat #Fisher #European Badger #Honey Badger #Black-Footed Ferret #American Mink #American Badger #Oriental Small-Clawed Otter #Sea Otter #North American River Otter #European Otter #Spotted-Necked Otter #Giant Otter #Common Raccoon #South American Coati #Ringtail #Kinkajou #Pacific Walrus #Northern Fur Seal #Steller's Sea Lion #Australian Sea Lion #Californian Sea Lion #Hawaiian Monk Seal #Northern Elephant Seal #Leopard Seal #Harbor Seal #Spotted Seal #Harp Seal #Gray Seal #Tree Pangolin #Malayan Flying Fox #Rodriguez Flying Fox #Gray-Headed Flying Fox #Straw-Colored Fruit Bat #Seba's Short-Tailed Bat #Jamaican Fruit Bat #Common Vampire Bat #Aye-Aye #Ring-Tailed Lemur #Mongoose Lemur #Black-&-White Ruffed Lemur #Red Ruffed Lemur #Coquerel's Sifaka #Potto #Brown Greater Galago #Pygmy Marmoset #Goeldi's Marmoset #Emperor Tamarin #Cotton Top Tamarin #Golden Lion Tamarin #Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin #White-Headed Capuchin #Common Squirrel Monkey #Red Uakari #White-Faced Saki #Red Howler Monkey #Black Howler Monkey #Geoffroy's Spider Monkey #Allen's Swamp Monkey #Patas Monkey #Vervet Monkey #Diana Monkey #Greater Spot-Nosed Guenon #Blue Monkey #Wolf's Guenon #DeBrazza's Guenon #Lion-Tailed Macaque #Celebes Crested Macaque #Crab-Eating Macaque #Rhesus Macaque #Japanese Macaque #White-Collared Mangabey #Mandrill #Drill #Angolan Colobus Monkey #François' Langur #Red-Shanked Douc Langur #Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey #Proboscis Monkey #White-Handed Gibbon #Siamang #Southern White-Cheeked Gibbon #Bornean Orangutan #Sumatran Orangutan #Western Lowland Gorilla #Chimpanzee #Bonobo #Aardvark #Common Bottlenose Dolphin #Pacific White-Sided Dolphin #Commerson's Dolphin #Killer Whale #False Killer Whale #Southern Pilot Whale #Beluga Whale #Amazon River Dolphin #North Sulawesi Babirusa #Giant Forest Hog #Red River Hog #Bornean Bearded Pig #Visayan Warty Pig #Domestic Pig #Eurasian Wild Boar #Common Warthog #Collared Peccary #White-Lipped Peccary #Chacoan Peccary #Nile Hippopotamus #Pygmy Hippopotamus #Greater Malayan Chevrotain #Peninsular Pronghorn #Reticulated Giraffe #Masai Giraffe #Baringo Giraffe #Okapi #Siberian Musk Deer #Tufted Deer #Indian Muntjac #Reeves' Muntjac #Eurasian Fallow Deer #Axis Deer #Eld's Deer #Pere David's Deer #Sambar #West European Red Deer #Sika Deer #American Wapiti #Eurasian Elk #Eastern Moose #Alaskan Moose #Chinese Water Deer #Woodland Caribou #Siberian Reindeer #Southern Pudu #Columbian White-Tailed Deer #Key Deer #California Mule Deer #Sitka Black-Tailed Deer #Kenyan Impala #Jackson's Hartebeest #Black Wildebeest #Blue Wildebeest #Topi #Bontebok #Springbok #Blackbuck #Thomson's Gazelle #Dorcas Gazelle #Speke's Gazelle #Goitered Gazelle #Gerenuk #Dama Gazelle #Grant's Gazelle #Soemmerring's Gazelle #Saiga #Kirk's Dik-Dik #Royal Antelope #Klipspringer #Steenbok #Nilgai #Water Buffalo #Lowland Anoa #Javan Banteng #Indian Gaur #Domestic Yak #Domestic Cattle #Domestic Zebu #Cape Buffalo #Dwarf Forest Buffalo #American Bison #European Bison #White Bison #Bongo #Greater Kudu #Lesser Kudu #Lowland Nyala #Sitatunga #Giant Eland #Sichuan Takin #Musk Ox #Barbary Sheep #Markhor #Domestic Goat #Nubian Ibex #Himalayan Tahr #Argali #Domestic Sheep #American Bighorn Sheep #Dall Sheep #Eurasian Mouflon #Bharal #Japanese Serow #Central Chinese Goral #Rocky Mountain Goat #Chamois #Black Duiker #Blue Duiker #Bay Duiker #Yellow-Backed Duiker #Jentink's Duiker #Red-Flanked Duiker #Sable Antelope #Roan Antelope #Beisa Oryx #Scimitar-Horned Oryx #Gemsbok #Arabian Oryx #Addax #Waterbuck #Domestic Horse #Przewalski's Horse #Domestic Donkey #Somali Wild Ass #Persian Onager #Kiang #Grant's Zebra #Hartmann's Mountain Zebra #Grevy's Zebra #Brazilian Tapir #Mountain Tapir #Baird's Tapir #Malayan Tapir #Eastern Black Rhinoceros #Southern White Rhinoceros #Great Indian Rhinoceros #Rock Hyrax #West Indian Manatee #Dugong #African Bush Elephant #African Forest Elephant #Indian Elephant #Bornean Elephant Birds #North African Ostrich #Southern Ostrich #Emu #Southern Brown Kiwi #Southern Cassowary #Northern Cassowary #Dwarf Cassowary #Greater Rhea #Elegant Crested Tinamou #Southern Crested Screamer #Magpie Goose #West Indian Whistling Duck #Mute Swan #Black Swan #Black-Necked Swan #Trumpeter Swan #Swan Goose #Chinese Goose #Greylag Goose #Bar-Headed Goose #Barnacle Goose #Canada Goose #Hawaiian Goose #Coscoroba Goose #Spur-Winged Duck #Ruddy Shelduck #Egyptian Goose #Orinoco Goose #Comb Duck #North American Wood Duck #Mandarin Duck #Muscovy Duck #Cape Barren Goose #Ringed Teal #Mallard #American Pekin Duck #Marbled Duck #Canvasback Duck #Redhead Duck #Ring-Necked Duck #Greater Scaup #Common Eider Duck #Spectacled Eider Duck #King Eider Duck #Harlequin Duck #Common Merganser #North American Ruddy Duck #Australian Brush Turkey #Horned Guan #White-Winged Guan #Great Curassow #Blue-Billed Curassow #Wattled Curassow #Helmeted Curassow #California Quail #Northern Bobwhite #Helmeted Guineafowl #Crested Guineafowl #Vulturine Guineafowl #Red Junglefowl #Grey Junglefowl #Domestic Chicken #Silver Pheasant #Common Pheasant #Golden Pheasant #Lady Amherst's Pheasant #Himalayan Monal #Great Argus #Blue Peafowl #Green Peafowl #Congo Peafowl #Wild Turkey #Domestic Turkey #Ocellated Turkey #Ruffed Grouse #Sage Grouse #Greater Prairie Chicken #Wattled Jacana #Ring-Billed Gull #California Gull #Great Black-Backed Gull #Kelp Gull #American Herring Gull #Inca Tern #Common Tern #Common Murre #Razorbill #Atlantic Puffin #Horned Puffin #Tufted Puffin #American Oystercatcher #Masked Lapwing #Common Ringed Plover #Piping Plover #Great Northern Diver #Pied-Billed Grebe #Great Crested Grebe #Emperor Penguin #King Penguin #Adelie Penguin #Gentoo Penguin #Chinstrap Penguin #Little Blue Penguin #Magellanic Penguin #Humboldt Penguin #South African Penguin #Yellow-Eyed Penguin #Western Rockhopper Penguin #Eastern Rockhopper Penguin #Northern Rockhopper Penguin #Macaroni Penguin #American White Pelican #Brown Pelican #Great White Pelican #Australian Pelican #Pink-Backed Pelican #Dalmatian Pelican #Spot-Billed Pelican #Boat-Billed Heron #Black-Crowned Night Heron #Cattle Egret #Great Blue Heron #Great White Egret #Snowy Egret #Tricolored Heron #Shoebill #Hamerkop #African Sacred Ibis #Northern Bald Ibis #Japanese Crested Ibis #American White Ibis #Scarlet Ibis #Glossy Ibis #African Spoonbill #Royal Spoonbill #Roseate Spoonbill #Blue-Footed Booby #Red-Footed Booby #Brown Booby #Double-Crested Cormorant #White-Breasted Cormorant #Anhinga #Milky Stork #Yellow-Billed Stork #Painted Stork #Wood Stork #Abdim's Stork #Maguari Stork #Oriental White Stork #Eurasian White Stork #Black-Necked Stork #Saddle-Billed Stork #Jabiru #Greater Adjutant #Marabou Stork #American Black Vulture #Turkey Vulture #King Vulture #California Condor #Andean Condor #African Greater Flamingo #Lesser Flamingo #Chilean Flamingo #American Flamingo #Northern Caracara #American Kestrel #Merlin #Gyrfalcon #American Peregrine Falcon #Lammergeier #Egyptian Vulture #Cinereous Vulture #Ruppell's Griffon Vulture #White-Backed Vulture #Lappet-Faced Vulture #Red-Tailed Hawk #Red-Shouldered Hawk #Harpy Eagle #Martial Eagle #Golden Eagle #African Fish Eagle #Northern Bald Eagle #Southern Bald Eagle #Steller's Sea Eagle #Northern Goshawk #Osprey #Secretary Bird #Purple Swamphen #Takahe #American Purple Gallinule #Common Moorhen #African Grey Crowned Crane #Sandhill Crane #Whooping Crane #Sarus Crane #Brolga #Siberian Crane #Black-Necked Crane #Red-Crowned Crane #Stanley Crane #Demoiselle Crane #Wattled Crane #Limpkin #Red-Legged Seriema #Kori Bustard #Kagu #Victoria Crowned Pigeon #Pheasant Pigeon #Jambu Fruit Dove #Nicobar Pigeon #Rock Dove #Domestic Pigeon #Feral Pigeon #Luzon Bleeding-Heart Dove #Mauritius Pink Pigeon #Collared Dove #Mourning Dove #Namaqua Sandgrouse #Tawny Frogmouth #Greater Roadrunner #Kori Bustard #Great Blue Turaco #White-Crested Turaco #Ross’ Turaco #White-Cheeked Turaco # Category:Wii U